Blindfolded
by tiggrchik07
Summary: What happens after Bella and Edwards wedding? How will Jacob handle the fact that his love and best friend is gonna marry a bloodsucker? Please read for more. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1 The Preparation

This is my first fanfic for this site. The first few chapter are going to be short, and I apologize. They're basically going to be filler chapters. Please send reviews and

possible ideas. Maybe even some constructive criticisms. Thanks.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight

**Chapter 1 Preparation**

As Alice prepared me and the rest of the girls in my wedding, my anxiety grew. Everyone was running around in Esme's bedroom trying to get dressed and beautify themselves. The bridesmaid and flower girl dresses were light pink with a white ribbon around the waist. Everyone's haair was pulled into an up-do with tight curls (Thanks to Alice).

"Oh my gosh Bella, you look so gorgeous!" Said Angela. "I still can't believe you and Edward are getting married. You guys are sooo perfect for each other."

"I can't believe this is really happening either," I sighed in relief. This day both excited and worried me. I wish I was able to read minds like Edward. I've always feared of what others think of me. Especially now that I'm probably the first in my class to be getting married. All of a sudden, I could see Alice approaching me in thhe corner of my eye.

"Hey Bells, you think you can handle me being away for a bit? I gotta go check if everything is in order."

"Oh Alice, please tell me you didn't go overboard!"

"Don't worry about it Bella, I'm supposed to make this day perfect for you. Everything's gota be perfect. Be right back, 'kay?" And off she went, prancing down the stairs. I hd a feeling Alice had overdone it again.

"Don't worry about her," said Rosalie as she glided towards me. She handed me my tiara and veil and helped put it on my head. "She's just overly excited for you and Edward. God knows how long he's been lonesome and deprived of happiness before you came stumblng along." We both chuckled at this.

"I'm just worried what will happen after this Rose. You sure he'll still love me after a century?"

"That's a stupid question Bella. You shoulld know the answer by now." Her voice was as velvet and smooth as Edward's. "We both know you two love each other unconditionally, and it's totally impossible to seperate you guys. "

"Hah...yeah I guess," I said as I stood up from the chair I was sitting on. I began to examine myself in the mirror, in search for any flaws that needed attention. "Whatdya think?"

As I had said this, a swarm of girls came at me awing at my beauty. Apparently, everyone loved the gown Alice had helped me pick out. It was strapless with an elegant floral pattern that went down to my waist. The gown was extremely long with a tail that trailed 5 feet behind me.

When everyone was putting the final touches of makeup and hairspray, Alice came up to announce that it was time to start the wedding.

**Reviews please!!**


	2. Chapter 2 The Wedding

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters or Twilight. I can only control their actions with my imagination.

**Chapter 2 Wedding**

Edward and I decided to have the wedding at their house. It was big enough to host a party for the graduating senior class, so we thought it would be big enough for our wedding. Everyone gathered at the edge of the stairs rails at the top. One by one, people began to disappear into the lower level of the house, showering the guests with pink rose petals. Soon, it was only me and Charlie standing in the empty hall.

"You nervous Bells?"

"Maybe a little, Dad."

"Don't be, because I know you're doing the right thing here honey. I know this didn't work out with me and your mom when we were your age. But I know Edward is a good guy for you. I'm glad you both found each other. You know I love you and support you with this. I hope this makes the two of you happy. I'll always be here for you no matter what. I love you Bella" As he said this, a tear rolled down his face and he gave me that grin.

"I love you too dad." I gripped his hand tighter.

"And hey, who knows. If anything happens between you and Edward, you know you always have a place in my house."

"Dad!" I giggled as I punched his shoulder.

"Well, can't blame me for trying," he replied smiling down at me. All of a sudden, the March could be heard from downstairs. "Ah, there's our cue. Here goes nothing." I looked up at Charlie and smiled at him and quickly faced forward. I could've sworn I saw his eyes beginning to swell up in tears in the corner of my eye.

The Wedding March began to play as we walked down the rose petal covered stairs. I looked straight ahead and there he was. My Greek God was standing there in his tux and that smile. Our eyes locked onto one another as I came closer to the altar. I was so distracted by his beauty, that I nearly tripped over my dress. My dad caught me and I quickly recovered, blushing bright red. Edward shook his head in amusement.

As Charlie gave me away to Edward, I overheard him say, "Take care of her." Both had exchanged grins as an agreement.

The wedding became a long and tedious process. I could see my little cousins squirming in their seats and some of my elderly relatives nodding off. Finally, the moment had come. The moment everyone anticipated for.

"Edward, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" asked Emmett, our hired priest.

"I do."

"And do you Bella, take him to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do"

"You may now kiss."

There was not one dry eye in the audience.

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know. The chapters are short. As I had previously stated, these first few are going to be kind of fillers. The real story is coming up soon.**

**Please review. If possible, leave some ideas for the upcoming chapters.  
**


	3. Chapter 3 The Dance

This first bit is after Jacob had run off in wolf form. He is planning to take Bella back. Kind of like a flash back.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight

**Chapter 3 - The Dance**

**JPOV **_flashback_

_Stupid bloodsucker! He's marrying __my__ Bella. __He__ left her broken and I was there to help patch up the wounds, and what do I get? Squat! All 'cuz he had to come back. 'Cuz she still had feelings for that cold-hearted bastard. _

I began as I accelerated through the woods with each leap. I regretted ever leaving her with that him. That leech and I both knew that Bella would've probably been better off with me, and yet he took her so selfishly. Why had she been so willing to go back to him? What does he have that I don't have, other than the obvious.

_Grr...she would've been mine by now if he hadn'tcome back for her. Right now they're probably getting ready for the wedding. If only I could go and convince her to leave him..._

A plan had formulated in my head. The perfect plan to get my Bella back.

**Meanwhile BPOV**

Edward was twirling me on the dance floor and I didn't even care whether I was dancing like a total idiot. This day would be a momentous occasion and I shouldn't have a care in the world. Everyone seemed to enjoy the reception. Music was blasting from every corner of the circus tent and everyone was on the dance floor. I notice my mom and Phil dancing together like a pair of teenagers. Charlie was dancing with my younger cousin Rachel. The music began to slow down as the deejay made an anouncement.

"It's time for the father-daughter dance. Will everyone clear the floor as the Bride and her father make way to the center?"

At this, my father let go of his niece and walked to the center of the dancefloor. Edward had pulled my arms off of him and gently pushed me to my father.

"Don't trip," he chuckled.

Charlie had taken my hands and we began our ballroom dance in an akward manner. He began leading me all around thee dancefloor.

"You know Bells, I really am gonna miss having you around," I heard a hint of sadness in his tone.

"I know dad. I mean, how exactly will you be able to feed yourself?" I joked.

We both laughed at my comment, relieved that the tension was broken.

We continued our dance with my father twirling me as if I was a little girl. We were both laughing and enjoying eachother's company. I was beginning to miss my father already.

The song had ended and I gave my final hug to my dad. I looked up at him and realized that tears had swelled up i my eyes. My dad wiped wiped my eyes and kissed my forehead.

"I love you Bells." His eyes began to tear up as well.

"I love you too dad." I pulled him into a hug and stayed there.

"Ahem." We turned around and saw Edward standing in front of us with my favorite crooked grin planted on his face.

"Ah, Edward." He wiped his tears with his sleeves at the sight of my husband. "I apologize for having you see me like this. Please, don't mind me and my blubbering. Just promise me you're gonna take care of my little girl."

"I promise sir, with all of my heart," he looked at me and I could see him give me a grin. "I promise you that I will take care of her."

With that said, Edward had placed his hand out in front of my dad. Charlie had taken Edward's hand and pulled him into an embrace. My father's approval made me smile.

Edward pulled me onto the dancefloor and we began to dance to the pulse of the beat. We danced like maniacs, just like everyone else on the floor. After about 6 songs later, a slow song began to play and Edward and I decided to take this time to rest.

"Would you like me to get you a drink, Love?" His eyes twinkled down at me. I was sweating up a storm and felt exhausted.

"Yeah..thanks..." I gasped for air.

He wiped the sweat off my forehead with his hankerchief and gave me a quick kiss on my forehead. And with that, he left to get me a drink.

It felt extremely hot inside the tent, so I decided to step outside for a quick second. The cool breeze blew on my hot face. I loved the night. Looking up, I could see the stars and the moon so clearly from the Cullen's backyard.

"Why, hello there." A voice came from behind. I turned to see a young man. He was tall, blonde, and he seemed well-built. He flashed a smile, and that was when everything went black.

**Muahahah!! And so the suspense begins!! Please R&R and leave possible ideas for the next upcoming chapters.**

**Lots of love!**


	4. Chapter 4 Losing Bella

Sorry for not updating in a while. I've been really busy prepping myself for the STAR test and my SAT. School's been extremely hectic and I've been busy at work. I hope this chapter somewhat satisfies you guys. Thanks for the patience!

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Twilight or any Twilight characters(sadly, if only I could own Edward), I only own my plot.**

**Chapter 4 Losing Bella**

**Edwards POV**

Watching Bella dance with Charlie was quite entertaining; the two of them stumbling on the dacefloor giggling like a pair of giddy girls. Charlie attempted to twirl Bella around as iif she was a little girl again, but poor Bella tragically failed and fell to the floor.

_God, Bella still looks stunning while tripping all over. She is soo cute when she's a clutz._

As the song ended, applause erupted from throughout the tent. Bella and Charlie were found in the middle of the fance floor bowing from their performance, still laughing. I began to walk towards them.

"Ahem."

"Ah, Edward. I apologize for having you see me like this. Please, don't mind me and my blubbering. Just promise me you're gonna take care of my little girl."

"I promise sir, with all of my heart," he looked at me and I could see him give me a grin. "I promise you that I will take care of her." I replied back as I placed my hand in Charlie's for a shake, but soon realized Charlie had pulled me into a hug.

I pulled Bella back onto the dancefloor and began dancing to the pulsing music. I couldn't break the trance she had on me. I was only able to focus on her gorgeous brown eyes and nothing else. I soon realized that my Bella was sweating up a storm and was out of breath.

"Would you like me to get you a drink, Love?" I asked while wiping the sweat off her forehead with the handy-dandy hankerchief I pulled out of my jacket pocket.

"Yeah..thanks..."

I walked through the dancing crowd making my way towards the refreshments bar. Everyone continued to congradulate me and bidding me good wishes in my marriage with my lovely Bella. I finally made it to the bar.

"Hey Mr. Cullen! How are you tonight?" asked the bar tender. He was a very bulk man, almost resembled my mountain brother, Emmett.

"I'm great. How's it behind the counter?" I practically yelled out my reply because the music was so loud.

"It's alright. Real busy though. So, what can I get for you?"

"Hmm...just a glass of lemon iced tea with a lemon wedge and a mint sprig" Bella loved iced tea with lemon. I thought this might be able to quench her thirst.

After I got her drink, I walked back to the spot on the dancefloor where I had left her, but she was nowhere to be found. I began asking guests if they had seen her. Few replied saying that they saw her go outside of the tent, possibly for fresh air.

"Bella, where are you..." I muttered to myself as I stepped outside the tent. Right then, I noticed something was different in the air. It reeked of mutt, but yet it wasn't that scent I was used to smelling from Jacob and his clan. Bella's scent was also mixed on the air with the newfound scent.

**Alice POV**

I was dancing with Jasper when it happened. In the middle of a song I froze up and stared off into space. Jazz knew what was happening to me, but I assume others thought I was crazy or sometihng. I fianally came back into reality with a gasp an tears in my eyes.

"Jazz, we gotta find Edward, NOW. And we better make sure Bella is near him."

"Do I even get to know what you just saw?"

"Not yet. We just gotta make sure Bella's still inside the tent near Edward."

**Edward's POV**

I stood outside for a few minutes trying to figure out what had just happend.

_I bet that mutt Jacob had something to do with this. _

As soon as I had thought that, my little pixie sister was stumbling out of the tent babbling nonsense with Jasper following right behind her.

"Edawrd!! ohmygawdisaweverythingbellasbeenkidnappedbysomeoneandtheyhaveherlockedupsomewherewegottafindher!!"

What the hell was this she was babbling on about. I couldn't comprehend what she was screeching because she said it at hyperspeed.

"Alice!! Calm down and repeat everything you just said, slowly."

"I saw everything! Bella was kidnapped by someone and they locekd her up somewhere. We gotta go find her!!"

"Do you know if he's associated with Jacob and the rest of those mutts?"

"I don't know yet. It's too early to tell. We better tell mom and dad about this. But what about our guests?"

"I'll just tell them that Bella and I feel like we've partied enough for tonight and tell them we're gonna go hit the sack."

"Alright. Jazz and I will alert the rest of the family."

I hoped you guys liked this chapter. I know I know, another filler. Still trying to work on what's happened to Bella. Please leave comment on your thoughts about the story so far. I also encourage any criticisms or even possible ideas for upcoming chapters. If you comment, I promise that I'll go read your story(ies) and leave comments.

**R&R please**


	5. Chapter 5 I Need My Bella!

Sorry for my inability to update on a regular basis. I've been real busy with bunches of band events that require my attention and attendance. Also, I've had to take shitloads of tests and start projects.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or the characters.

**Chapter 5 I need my Bella!**

**Edwards POV**

I couldn't believe Bella was taken away from me on our wedding night. And what truely irked me was the fact her scent wasn't even found outside the tent. It was as if her scent was erased. I began to pace around in my room attempting to think up a plan to find her. Of couse Alice was essential, but I needed more. Her scent was the key. If only...

"AARRRGGGGHH! I roared as I punched my wall as it crumbled to dust in my fingers.

_Edward! Don't try to break the house down!_

Silly Emmett. If only he knew the pain I was in.

_knock knock_

"Not now Carlisle. I would rather be alone at the moment," I called out. But my father had ignored my request and entered my room anyways.

"Edward, I understand that you're in pain and grieving oover your current loss. But you've gotta understand that we're here to help you. We're not letting you do this by yourself. We too suffer from Bella's disappearance. We feel as if we've lost a daughter and sister. We all need to work together in order to bring her back. Edward, please cooperate," my father exclaimed.

If only we knew where to look. I wanted my Bella back so bad, I needed for her to be safe.

"Alright Carlislie. As long as we bring Bella back safe and sound," I said in agreement. "But, I can't help but wonder why Alice hadn't seen this earlier and why couldn't I have tracked her scent? Her scent has always been so irrisistable that I would be able to recognize it in an instant. I just don't understand that at all."

"I have no clue as to how this could've been evaded or how her scent has disappeared, but we will surely find out soon. Alice is doing her best to channel Bella's future as we speak. I swear to you, we will get her back no matter what."

His kind and comforting words brought my spirit up a little, but only a little. I still had high hopes in finding my wife, but I feared that somewhere, she wasn't alright.

--

**Bella's POV**

I felt pain burning all over. I felt like screaming, but I was left without any strength. Unable to shriek in pain or even open my eyes, I remained laying down.

_Why am I in so much pain? Where am I? _

I knew I was still conscious and awake, because I began to hear low voices whispering to one another. It was faint, but still comprehendable.

"You sure he won't find her?" asked one voice in urgency. It sounded like a male.

"I am positive. Just use this everyday on her and possibly yourself for extra safety. He'll never be able to find you guys," replied another, also male.

"And what of her memory? Will she be able to remember her past?"

"No boss. I made sure of that."

"Perfect," the first man replied as he chuckled to himself.

_Who were they and what were they talking about? _

Overcome by my weakness, I blacked out.

* * *

Who were the two men conversing to one another? Will Edward be able to reach Bella in time to save her?

Ahh, well too bad. I ain't spoilin' it for you guys. Just you wait for the next chapter and you will soon find out.

Yes, I know. Extremely short chapter. I will start writing more soon enough. Patience is a virtue my dears, so please wait.


	6. Chapter 6 Waking Up

I'm really having a hard time writing this story. I already made up an outline of what's basically gonna happen, I just really hate having to figure out the dialogue or create new characters. It's so frustrating for me to pretend to be the characters. But yeah, I at least managed.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

I couldn't stand watching her just lay there in the hospital bed looking lifeless. The doctors told me that she would be able to wake anytime soon. I just hoped it would be soon enough.

Within a few hours, I noticed she began to stir. I instantly got up from my chair an ran to her side.

"Sweetheart, please wake up," I begged her gently.

Her eyes began to flutter, but no other response. I sighed and continued to hold her hand, never wanting to let go until she wakes from her slumber.

**Bella's POV**

I felt myself regaining strength each day, but it was never enough to wake me.

_Why do I feel like this?_

_Who am I?_

One day, I finally gathered enough strength to open my eyes, only to find myself in a white room with a tall, muscular, and dark skinned young man. He instantly ran to my side with concern and relief in his eyes.

Oh my god, Sharon! I'm so glad you finally woke up!" The man exclaimed.

_Who is this Sharon? Is that really my name? And who is _he_?_

"Sweetie, you've been in the hospital for 2 months in a coma. I'm just so glad you're all right."

"I'm sorry, but who are you and why am I in a hospital?" I questioned.

He was taken aback and was shocked at my confused expression.

"You don't remember me?" He whispered. I only shook my head.

"I'm your husband, Ryan Crow. We've been married for 6 months. We got into a car accident about two months ago, which left you with some brain damage and internal bleeding. You've been in a coma ever since. The doctors have helped clean your wounds and you've been healing up quite nicely," Ryan explained.

"What about you?" I asked.

"What about me, _what_?" He asked back.

"What happened with you...after the accident?"

"Oh, I just receieved minor wounds and little blood loss. My external wounds were easily treated, but my hearts continued to ache during those two lonely months without my love." His expression saddened.

Once Ryan had finished explaining the past events, a male doctor entered the room. He was a tall man in what looked like his late twenties and had blond hair.

"Ah, I see our little sleeping beauty finally woke up. I am Doctor Jason Gordon. How do you feel Mrs. Crow?" he asked as he scribbled onto his clipboard.

"Um...feeling a little dizzy," I whispered.

"Oh doctor, I should mention that Sharan seems to have a slight memory loss. She's unable to recall what had happened recently. She doesn't remember the accident or our marriage," there was a hint of worry in his voice.

"That is actually normal. There are some who suffer from a serious injury where it may affect their memory. But do not fret, for I shall prescribe special medicine for you," he said as he pulled out a container of presciption pills out of his jacket. "Take two a day, one when you wake up and one before bed, and in time, your body will be healed of all injuries and your memory will be back to normal," he said smiling down at me while handing the pills to my husband.

"Thank you doctor. I really appreciate you helping me and Sharon," Ryan said.

"Well, you're very welcome sir. If you wouldn't mind, could I have a word with you outside?" asked Doctor Gordon. Before I knew it, Ryan was already outside of my room talking to the doctor.

I couldn't believe I was already married and barely 18. Well, Ryan was a good looking guy and he seemed really caring. Maybe being married to him won't be so bad..

--

**Jasper's POV**

"Carlisle, shouldn't someone have gone with Edward? He's been gone for a month now, trying to look for Bella," I asked my father over the phone.

"Don't worry. Edward will be okay. All of us have split into groups, so as long as we keep our cell phones on us, we'll be all right," he assured me.

"I know Carlisle, but I fear for Edward's thirst. Knowing his stubborn-ass, he won't feed until he has found her. I don't know how long Edward will last without feeding," I said in concern.

"He's a strong lad, I'll give him that. Although I must agree, I don't know how long he can last. I do hope he won't be stupid enough to go on without hunting once in a while," replied Carlisle.

"I hope so too. Well, Alice and I are gonna continue searching for Bella. I hope we find her soon. Goodbye Carlisle," and with that, we hung up.

"Don't worry Jazzy, we'll find her soon," Alice attempted to assure me.

And we went off around the country together.

* * *

If you guys haven't caught on, Jacob decided to change their identity so that way the Cullen's won't find them. And I also felt like adding a different character's POV in here so that way it won't be just a Edward/Bella/Jacob story. I want the entire family to be involved. Please review and give me your opinions and possible ideas. I don't even mind any criticism about my writing. Now go type away.


End file.
